La Cosa es Seria
by Komorebi-chama
Summary: Nadie esperaba aquel comportamiento de parte de los herederos de dos de los clanes más influyentes de Konoha, dejando a todo el mundo asombrado y seguro de que la cosa, lo que sea que fuese que causaba aquella conducta, era algo serio. [no masacre AU]


**¡Hola! Espero que estén muy bien, les dejo este pequeño One-Shot, espero que les guste, la verdad son las 4 de la mañana y estoy con insomnio. Asi que si ven algún error avisen en los comentarios, Espero que les guste.**

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen ;D**

Itachi Uchiha era conocido por ser un gran Shinobi, uno de los mejores activos que tenía la Aldea escondida entre las Hojas, reconocido por su agilidad mental, sus movimientos sutiles y letales y una seriedad que superaba a la que poseerían muchos del doble e incluso el triple de su edad.

Su rostro inexpresivo marcado por dos grandes ojeras que hacían destacar aún más su neutralidad era una de sus principales armas y modo de defensa. Solo algunos cercanos podrían alardear de hacer visto alguna vez un atisbo de expresión aparecer.

Por ejemplo, Kakashi Hatake recordaba haberlo visto levemente sonrojado la primera vez que le ofreció prestarle su preciado Icha Icha, cuando el Uchiha era solo un pre-adolescente. El peliplata se justificaba diciendo que si uno era considerado lo suficientemente grande para matar y ser capitán de un escuadrón ANBU, pues podía perfectamente leer un libro para mayores.

Shisui Uchiha podía llegar a grandes dificultades solo para molestar a su primito y ver una sutil expresión de molestia en él. A veces Itachi recompensaba sus locuras con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sasuke ocupaba un lugar especial en el corazón de Itachi, siendo receptor constante de pequeñas muestras de afecto, un golpe en la frente, una caricia en su pelo indomable o una sonrisa tierna y muchas veces orgullosa, aunque estas nunca duraban mucho, eran tan valiosas como estrellas fugaces.

Mikoto Uchiha era su madre, y como tal conocía cada una de las expresiones que luchaban por brillar en el rostro de su hijo, sus primeros pucheros, balbuceos y llantos eran tesoros para ella, quien había visto a su hijo madurar demasiado rápido y demasiado pronto sin poder hacer nada por ello y quien no podía sino suspirar al ver como su hijo perdía día a día la capacidad de mostrar, lo que ella sabía, eran hermosos y variados sentimientos que habían dentro de su corazón.

Pero como se dijo antes, los recién nombrados solo son personas privilegiadas y si alguien aparte de ellos vio otro tipo de expresión en el usualmente inexpresivo rostro, probablemente no vivió para contarlo.

Para la gente de Konoha el heredero Uchiha era la neutralidad personificada, percepción totalmente contraria a lo que pensaban de la heredera de los Hyugas.

Hinata era reconocida por ser la más expresiva integrante de un clan que se enorgullecía de ocultar sus sentimientos y pensamientos al resto.

La joven que de pequeña había mostrado una expresión tímida y llena de sonrojos, portaba sus emociones en su rostro.

Más de alguno, en especial los integrantes de los 12 de Konoha, podrían afirmar haberla visto sonreír, llorar e incluso desmayarse de emoción al estar cerca de su amor platónico.

Y todos los habitantes que alguna vez se cruzaron con ella, han visto su gentil sonrisa, que hacía que sus ojos blancos como lunas se menguaran en una forma que hacía resaltar aún más su gentileza.

El rostro de la joven era capaz de pasar a una dulzura infinita al hablar con su hermanita a una testaruda al pedirle a su primo que la entrenará más duramente.

Y si bien con el tiempo, sus expresiones y sonrojos habían disminuido drásticamente, había un grupo en concreto de personas que seguía siendo receptor de ellas. Los más favorecidos entre todos ellos eran los miembros del equipo 8. Kurenai, Kiba, Akamaru y Shino eran quienes más pasaban tiempo con ella y por tanto conocían cada una de sus expresiones, al punto que tenían una pequeña y secreta lista, ordenada por frecuencia, donde las suaves sonrisas eran cosa de cada día y la más extrañas el enojo y sobre todo las carcajadas plenas, esta última solo había ocurrido una vez en todos lados años en que trabajaban juntos y era un momento atesorado en el corazón de cada uno de ellos.

A nadie jamás se les hubiese ocurrido la idea de que estas personas calladas, de personalidades tranquilas y totalmente diferentes, pudiesen ser algo más que perfectos desconocidos que eran amables entre si, debido a su situación de herederos.

Al menos, no hasta aquel banquete en donde el comportamiento inusual de los herederos dejó a más de una persona estupefacta.

[_En el banquete_]

―Onee-sama, ¿cuánto más debemos estar aquí? ― susurró Hanabi Hyuga a su hermana después de tener otra aburrida charla sobre el estado de la Aldea y la economía con algún sujeto importante, pero no lo _suficientemente importante_ como para recordar su nombre entre los tantos otros con quienes habían mantenido la _misma_ conversación.

―Solo un momento más Hanabi ― le susurró Hinata ― las relaciones del clan con el resto de la aldea y los embajadores de otros países son importantes, es nuestro deber facilitarlas.

Hanabi hubiese rodado los ojos y hecho una mueca ante las palabras de su hermana, pero se contuvo al ver al par de hermanos Uchiha acercándose a ellas a saludar y posiblemente iniciar otra aburrida charla sobre quién sabe qué cosa.

Hanabi se limito a guardar silencio y tratar de ocultar su molestia y aburrimiento mientras dejaba a su hermana llevar a cabo el proceso diplomático, como había estado haciendo desde el inicio del banquete, y a observar a sus interlocutores.

Uchiha Utachi hablaba de forma suave y gentil con su nee-sama, pero podía ver, gracias a sus ojos blancos, que estaba tan agotado y harto de repetir aquella conversación como ella_, _mejor dicho,como su hermana. Hanabi era el _apoyo moral._

Contenta con la definición de su rol en aquella conversación, es decir ninguno, la ojiblanca menor continuo en su labor de observar, llegando sus ojos al menor de los Uchihas, quien tenia la mirada fija en su hermano y las cejas tan fruncidas que Hanabi estaba segura de que si ponía un poco de chacra ahí podría despertar algún tipo de jutsu o despertar una puerta, como el sensei de Neji-nii-sama. El joven era guapo, la Hyuga debía admitir, pero era obvio que cualquier belleza otorgada por sus genes era opacada por una mala actitud y pésimos modales, _ni siquiera se había presentado_, se quejó internamente Hanabi, olvidando por completo que ella tampoco lo había hecho, pues había dejado esa carga en su hermana.

Tras varios minutos de conversación Hanabi se dio cuenta de que a diferencia de las anteriores, tanto su hermana como el Uchiha parecían compartir varias de sus posturas y opiniones con respecto a la Aldea y el como debiese ser la relación entre los clanes, como resultado parecía que podían seguir hablando sobre diplomacia por mucho tiempo más. Lamentablemente, la cordura de Hanabi no podría aguantar el seguir observando las mismas caras por mucho tiempo.

Recorriendo por milésima vez el gran salón Hanabi encontró una cara nueva y una excusa perfecta para dejar de recibir la mirada de odio del Uchiha menor, que la miraba como si ella fuese la culpable de que sus hermanos se tomaran la política tan seriamente.

― Uchiha-san, Onee sama ― llamó la atención de los mayores ― si me escusan, me parece ver a Sarutobi Konohamaru kun entre los asistentes y me gustaría ir a saludarlo.

Entendiendo las intenciones de Hanabi, Hinata permitió su partida, mientras Itachi se limitó a asentir con un gesto de su cabeza.

Sasuke Uchiha, a quien no se le había dirigido la palabra, a propósito, miró a la Hyuga partir con los ojos estrechándose con molestia y con envidia._ Él también quería largarse._

Itachi comprendió enseguida aquella mirada de su hermano, y decidió apoyarlo, tal como había visto a Hinata Hyuga hacer anteriormente.

―Sasuke ―llamó ― me parece que Oka-sama está buscándote, debe ser algo importante.

En un pestañeo el azabache había desaparecido.

Hinata e Itachi siguieron hablando cordialmente, como se esperaba de los herederos de dos de los clanes más influyentes de la Aldea y las naciones ninjas.

Varios minutos después una fuerte carcajada interrumpió el ambiente más bien solemne de la reunión. A esa le siguieron varias carcajadas más y los ojos asombrados de los asistentes se enfocaron en la figura del hasta ahora siempre estoico Itachi Uchiha doblando su cuerpo mientras sostenía su estómago, el cual seguramente dolía por reírse tanto, y a una corta distancia de él, la heredera Hyuga trataba de ocultar su boca, de la cual surgía una risotada que era difícil de asociar con la siempre gentil y grácil heredera, quien tenía además lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos por tanto reír.

Este fue solo el inicio de una serie de extrañas visiones que tenían a toda la aldea totalmente confundida que incluía entre otras a:

Itachi Uchiha caminando junto a la joven Hyuga mientras reían sobre algún tipo de broma interna que solo ellos conocían.

Hinata Hyuga conteniendo la risa ante una mueca hecha por el Uchiha.

Itachi Uchiha conteniendo la risa, al ver que Hinata paralizaba con un solo toque a su pequeño hermano después de que este la insultara, impulsado por los celos.

Y a la dulce y gentil Hinata, carcajear, al ver a su hermana perder contra Itachi en una discusión, gracias a un juego de palabras.

La confusión pareció terminar cuando ambos herederos anunciaron formalmente su compromiso y posteriores nupcias.

Años después, era normal ver al patriarca y a la matriarca Uchiha caminar por las calles de la Aldea mientras compartían pequeñas risas y una que otra carcajada, con el tiempo la pareja fue acompañada por un pequeño y luego por una pequeña, quienes miraban con admiración a sus padres.

Los Aldeanos acostumbrados a aquella rutina, susurraban a sus hijos, que debían aprender de ellos y quedarse con quienes los hiciera felices, pues _cuando ambos se rien a carcajadas, la cosa es seria._

FIN

**Espero sus comentarios! Además quisiera volver a recibir propuestas o _prompts _así que si tienen alguna idea, déjenla en los reviews y trataré de hacer alguna cosa (aunque no me comprometo a hacer todo lo que llegue).**

**Con amors y mucho sueño,**

**Komorebi-chama**


End file.
